Blue Eyes
by Phoenix from the Sun
Summary: Bam. After a disaster that nearly costs him his life and dream of X-Men, Bobby Drake can't get one thing off of his mind: Sam. For once in his life he puts the pain of never being good enough and give into one of God's most twisted creations: blue eyes


**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men Evolution, Marvel Comics and Kid's WB do.

**Warnings:** This contains SLASH (boy/boy action) icluding a lemon between two boys, there is slight language issues (but nothing to be too worried about.)

**Summary: **After a disaster that nearly costs him his life and dream of X-Men, Bobby Drake can't get one thing off of his mind: Sam. For once in his life he puts the pain of never being good enough and give into one of God's most twisted creation: blue eyes. Takes place after the events of _Joyride_.

**

* * *

**

**Blue Eyes**

"Something's bothering you," a voice said from behind the closed door. "You can tell me what's going on, Bobby."

They all had a reason to worry; he had been quiet all day since what happened earlier. The day was going by too slow to forget it, he almost killed Sam. Why did he have to take the jet out? Was it really going to be that much of a thrill? Was it worth the cost of his friends' lives? He always preached about how he wanted to be an X-Man, but what he did today wasn't right, it was wrong. An X-Man should know the difference. Never put thrill over your comrade's lives.

"You're going to have to open the door someday," the voice pleaded again. "Come on, I'm your roommate. You can't lock me out of there forever."

Sam, how could he even face him after he got him on probation, he was trying to talk him out of it. Damn it, Sam was just caught in the crossfire as was Jubilee. What would have happened if Lance and Kitty had never come?

"Come on, Bobby," Sam begged. "Let me in."

Bobby shook his head trying to fight the urge to go over there and open the door. When was he going to grow up, when was he going to finally understand that life wasn't one big joyride? Logan was right, he needed to stop hot dogging before someone got killed.

"Bobby…" Sam called out again.

Bobby looked at the door. "Go away, Sam."

A laugh was heard through the door sending chills down Bobby's spine. How could he be laughing? They just got a lifetime's worth of probation and to top it all off they could have been killed. Yet he was still laughing, still acting like nothing had ever happened. How?

"What's going on with you?" Bobby asked. "How can you still be laughing?"

"Oh Bobby, don't sweat it too much," Sam continued as Bobby walked toward the door. "After all, as they say: your real friends aren't the ones bailing you out of jail, they're the ones in there with you saying that was a blast," he laughed once more. "That was a blast."

_A blast that almost got us all blown up! Or worse, squashed! _He opened the door. "You know for a kid who's barely gotten in trouble in his life, you're taking this well."

He watched as his roommate walked past him to go sit on his bed. "Hey, I feel that you either regret something or you love it, and I don't regret it. Come on, I know I was trying to stop you but I should know you never listen to me."

Bobby sighed as he closed the door behind him trying to fight the tears that were going to run down his cheeks. "I should have this time. You were telling me to stop but I kept going. I almost killed you guys, and Lance and Kitty."

"If Lance and Kitty never came…" Sam started.

"We still would have gotten in trouble whether Kitty surprised us or not," Bobby answered.

"But Jubes…" Sam continued only to be cut of again by Bobby's dominating attitude.

"Sam, listen. You think this is a joke, but you know what's going to happen to us now, don't you? Scott and Jean are never going to take us seriously. We'll never become X-Men," he bowed his head. "I didn't want that. I wanted to be the one…"

Bobby could hear Sam gasp in shock as tears started to fall to the ground. Was he surprised to see that Bobby was crying, feeling pity for his reckless ways? Everyone knew Bobby Drake was a joker, he never took anything seriously except becoming an X-Man and he was putting that in jeopardy.

"Bobby…" Sam stood up and walked toward him standing up from the bed. "I know that you want to be an X-Man. I think you're better than a lot of people they have on that team. You have more spirit for sure, and you're a bright kid. You just don't take anything seriously."

Iceman took a deep breath. "I don't take anything seriously? Is that the best you can come up with?" he felt Sam's arms wrapped around him from behind into a hug. "Scott takes things way too seriously, and I'm not like Evan, I know when to be serious," he placed his hands at Sam's wrists and grabbed them lightly. "You know what; I've had it with them telling us what to do. They can't run our lives."

Sam smiled as he turned to whisper in Bobby's ear. "It's not that easy…"

"Why not?" Bobby asked as he turned to Sam to catch a glint in blue eyes seeing something that he had never seen before, hope. He was there for him now, hoping that he was going to achieve his goal. But there was something else that he was seeing, a more _attractive_ quality.

_There's something about blue eyes, something that is making me feel like I'm weak, _he tried not to get too deep into the cerulean irises as to not to anything too drastic. _But then again there's something about this that's making me feel a little uneasy. I have to get away from them._

"What's wrong?" Sam asked not breaking his stare.

Bobby closed his eyes and shook his head. "Your eyes… they're really blue…"

"Yeah," Sam answered, wow did Bobby sound unobservant, of course he knew that his best friend's eyes were blue. He knew from all of the staring contests that they used to have with each other on the nights where they couldn't sleep.

"I can't look at them," Bobby answered as he licked his lips.

"Why?" Sam asked as Bobby caught a glimpse of the eyes again. "Something bothering you about my eyes?"

Before Bobby could got a chance to think he had already pressed his lips up against Sam's, kissing him fervidly, getting a sharp intake of air as a response. Sam hadn't seen that coming. Hell, Bobby didn't even see that coming. But Sam wasn't pushing away, he parted his lips and let the younger boy's tongue into his mouth letting out a small bubbling noise that resembled a moan.

_Damn! What am I doing?! _Bobby asked himself as he pushed his Bobby away from Sam's. "Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't…! I didn't mean that!"

Blue eyes rolled as Sam let out a scoff. "Bobby, come on, you don't have to get all flustered. You're having a bad day. I know that you're having these desperate moments, and I'm not mad at you. Why would I be mad?"

"I made out with you," Bobby breathed as he sat on Sam's bed.

"So?" Sam asked. "You didn't want to? Then why'd you do it?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I hate it when you get like this, Sam."

"Why?" Sam asked again with a smile trying to hide the blush that was staining his cheeks.

"What can I say?" Bobby asked. "I'm a sucker for blue eyes."

He kissed him again as he pulled his best friend closer to his body, their chests resting up against one another's, this was getting to be what he feared. This was what he had dreams about late at night while he was sitting in his bed. These were the times where he knew that he had to go away. But he was stuck in Sam's embrace and when he finally let go he was plagued by them again.

"I wonder what it would be like if you had brown eyes?" Bobby giggled. "Probably wouldn't be feeling this way."

"Then thank God for blue eyes," the older boy smiled as he stood up. "I need to go now. I have a study date with Amara. Do you want to come?"

_Amara_. Bobby shook his head. "No," he answered. "You go have fun." He watched as Sam left the room. "Why is it not that easy? Why can they run our lives?"

Sam turned to him and smiled. "Because they're in charge, Bobby."

His best friend left the room probably not coming back until late at night. He was going off to Amara who Bobby knew Sam had a crush on. Damn her! He'd had it with not getting what he wanted. He was going to get it this time; he was going to get Sam.

-----

Bobby sat down in bed; Sam still hadn't come back for him. He knew that Sam was trying to get his grades up no matter what the circumstances. But he was different since the joyride; he was starting to come out of his shell.

_I wish he would go back in it, _Bobby thought as he looked out the window, hearing footstep approach the door. It swung open and there were his blue eyes again looking quite tired. He was out all night studying; he must have seen the proverbial life flashed before his eyes and he was changing his ways. He was in over his head.

"I'm back," Sam answered as he walked over to his bed.

Bobby looked up and shook his head. "You look horrible."

Sam gave him a grin before he lay down in bed not bothering to get undressed. "I can't take this, probation on top of school work. This place makes the coal mines look like Heaven."

Bobby laughed as he sat up. "Yeah, well if it makes you feel better, thank you for not putting the blame all on me. I really appreciate that from you guys, you especially. You're a really good friend and thank you for sticking by me, not bailing me out."

"What are friends for, Bobby?" he asked as he brushed stray flaxen locked out of his face. "But I guess it's time to go to sleep." He reached over and turned off the light only to have Bobby turn it back on. "What's wrong?"

"Sam," he started avoiding the glitter in Sam's eyes from fatigue. "Do you think I blew my chance?"

"No," Sam answered. "No, why do you think that? Kurt got probation and he didn't get scolded. He's still an X-Man."

"Yeah," Bobby answered. "You're right." He turned out the light only to have it put back on by Sam. "Are we playing a game?"

"No," Sam answered as he grabbed Bobby by the collar of his shirt pulling toward his bed. "Unless you want to play a game?" he kissed at Bobby's neck. "Do you?"

Bobby smiled as he felt Sam's fresh on his neck. "What kind of game?"

"You know the answer to that," Sam breathed as he kissed Bobby on the lips again, pulling him closer to his flesh stroking his brown hair lightly. It had only started this morning but there was something going on between them: chemistry, _strong_ chemistry.

Bobby reached for the hem of Sam's shirt pulling it over his head tossing it to the ground stroking his skin softly hearing small moans emerging from his friend's throat. He heard Sam breathe his name as he kissed at his neck harshly, gently biting at the flesh.

"I like this game," Bobby answered as he undid Sam pants his hand gently sliding down the front, stroking him. His fingers moved swiftly as he heard his best friend's breathing becoming irregular, the veins in his neck pulsing hurriedly. Muscles were tightening eyes were shutting tightly as he removed his hand to kiss him again undoing his own pants.

"Bobby?" Sam asked as he took a deep breath. "I love how you're being a team player right now."

"Can't be a ball hog," Bobby grinned licking along a pulsing vein, along his throat hearing the low wet moan. "I have to play fair or else you won't give me the same as I'm giving you. We are a team after all. Just you and me."

Sam looked away from him. "But you and Jubes? Don't you like her?"

"Man, I'm thinking the same thing about you and Amara, even Rahne," Bobby answered. "But… I like _you_ Sam."

"To think that the great Bobby Drake, the ultimate flirt is into a boy," Sam smiled. "Doesn't it make you wonder?"

"About what?" Bobby asked his tongue gliding along Sam's collar bone.

"About what we've done since we got here, after that crash you don't seem the same as you were before. You're freaking me out," the blond breathed. "Did you see something?"

"I saw my mistakes," Bobby answered. "And like you, I'm going to change my ways, live my life the way that I want to live it. I'm not going to let you go, not again, Sam. The fear of losing you… it's…"

"You're not gonna lose me," Sam answered. "We're on the smaller squad; we never get to go into real action."

Panting filled the room, sweat giving off a musk aroma. They could get caught doing this, but they weren't breaking any rules, there were no girls in the room. They tried to keep the moaning as their pants hit the floor in check, trying not to be too loud. But they were losing the battle, they already started to moan as Bobby reached out to get a small container of lotion that they had on the side.

"It's the best we're gonna get," Bobby answered as he squirted some into his hand. "You aren't gonna get picky are you?"

"No," Sam answered as he lay flat on his back, Bobby's lotion moist finger delving into heat.

Bobby moaned as he felt the contact wanting more already, a combination of pleasure and pain surging through Sam's eyes. If he could take him right now, everything that he had lost would be worth it.

"Bobby," Sam purred quietly biting his lip as another finger joined the first.

A smile graced the younger boy's lips as he continued to touch his best friend. It was already starting to get late as the digital clock hit ten o'clock. Everyone else was probably asleep by now since there was school tomorrow. But school could wait, they had all night.

As he left Sam's body, exiting the heart of the heat, more lotion was poured, this time onto him. He bit his left hand to try to keep the moans from spilling out of him too soon, but he was. He had to act quickly, soon it would raise suspicion that their light was still on and the adults would come in. Oh would they love to see this.

Bobby moved closer to his best friend and looked into his eyes. "You ready?"

Sam let out a shaky nod as he felt Bobby move closer still. The younger of them let out a low moan as he entered the heat standing still after hearing Sam let out a small cry of pain. But when he looked back up into blue eyes he knew that he was alright, the pain had evaporated quickly.

They moved slowly as their breathing became ragged, fingernails dragging down Bobby's back to muffle the moans. Blood fell onto the sheets as Bobby bit his lips also trying to hold back the pleasure. One moan and they would be found out at this point. But the way that the muscles clenched around him he knew that he was going to have to let one loose.

_I have to stay quiet, _he moved slower to make it so Sam's bed didn't hit the wall too hard, but it was more pleasuring this way, pulling in and out slowly feeling the beats of their hearts becoming one. Bobby never felt so accepted by anyone before in his life. Not even by the X-Men who called themselves his allies.

Teeth grazed skin, quiet incarnations of moans left moist bloody lips, and sweat poured down on the sheets. They were going to have a mess to clean up, but it was well worth it. Even if this was a one night thing between them.

Glancing over at the clock, Bobby saw that it read 10:11. Damn were they working fast! They could feel the pressure, feel the scare of them being caught, and it only added to the thrill. And with the thrill they heard footsteps coming closer, here it was.

Bobby could almost hear the crackling white heat behind Sam's eyes as warmth hit his skin. But Bobby kept on going trying not to lose himself in the muscle contractions, he was going to make every second of this count.

Tears of pleasure rolled from brown eyes as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He was losing it again, the battle was heating up and he was losing to his own body. Giving up wasn't an option. He had already lost everything with the X-Men, he was never going to have the glory he dreamed of, he almost lost his friends in his dumb act of joy; he had lost Sam once he wasn't going to lose him again, not this soon.

"You're going to make it, I know you are," Sam whispered. "You'll be a great X-Man."

Bobby smiled as he closed his eyes giving into his body, hearing those words coming from Sam's lips was all he wanted, it was all he wanted since after the crash. The X-Men might never say it, but it was what his friends thought of him that mattered. The X-Men, what did they matter anymore, he wanted to be the top, aim for the best, but now, he wasn't sure of he could.

"Like I'll ever be an X-Man," Bobby breathed as he was able to talk. "They did give me probation."

"That's just a punishment," Sam started. "There's not such thing as a _good_ punishment. Even if you were Jean, they would have punished you," he let out a low breath as Bobby got off of him. "Kurt's was worse and he just snuck out of the house. I think they're just glad that we're alive."

"Think of how they would have punished Lance," Bobby breathed as he looked over watching Sam start to fall asleep. "They did blame him for all of our stunts after all. And then he left. He was too good for this team if you ask me, taking too much attention away from the rest of us," Bobby sighed. "But now he's with the Brotherhood again. He knows all of our secrets; you think he'll tell Maximoff?"

"So Magneto can find out?" Sam asked. "I don't think so. Who knows what that will start?"

Bobby smiled. "I don't think that Lance is going to keep it from Quicksilver for too long…"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"Everyone knows that no one can keep secrets from one thing," Bobby kissed Sam on the lips. "And that's blue eyes…"

"Blue eyes?" Sam asked.

"Deep down inside, sometimes really deep down everyone is a sucker for blue eyes," Bobby answered, looking one last time into Sam's eyes before turning off the light. _Lord knows I am._

* * *

**AN: **This is something I was expirimenting with one day when I was bored, and I really thought that I could do something with this pairing. I know that some parts were a little cheesy, but bear with me people. I would love some feedback on this fic and hear what you all think about it. Maybe I'll do more with this pairing... 


End file.
